The present invention relates to gnathological bite openers. More particularly, the present invention relates to gnathological bite openers adapted to provide anterior guidance to the opposing teeth in order to inhibit grinding and clenching of teeth.
Many individuals grind and clench their teeth inadvertently, especially at night. Tooth grinding and clenching causes significant problems including wearing of tooth enamel and cosmetic damage. Grinding and clenching of teeth also exacerbates problems associated with the temporomandibular joint and the surrounding muscles, often referred to as temporomandibular disorder.
In order to prevent tooth grinding and clenching and alternatively to assist people in ceasing this behavior, orthodontists have developed devices termed as xe2x80x9cbite openersxe2x80x9d. Examples of conventional bite openers include mouthpieces which cover or surround multiple teeth of the upper and/or lower jaw. The conventional bite openers are bulky and uncomfortable to wear. Many such devices render eating and speaking difficult if not impossible; hence they can only be worn at night. Finally, such devices are generally expensive and complicated to manufacture.
Other bite openers are less bulky but have other disadvantages that make them uncomfortable and impractical. For example, bite openers have been devised to bond to the lingual surface of one or more front teeth. One such devise includes a shelf-like flat plane which protrudes perpendicularly or at an angle (e.g., 45xc2x0) from the lingual surface of the tooth to which it is attached. Patients find bite openers uncomfortable as the flat plane protrudes toward the tongue causing discomfort to the tongue and difficulty in speaking. In addition, such devices commonly include corners and sharp edges which can cause discomfort to the walls of the mouth and to the tongue. Further, although such devices prevent grinding, the upper tips of the mandibular front teeth grind upwardly against the device itself. Since these devices are typically made of a hard substance, the cusps of the opposing teeth are highly susceptible to enamel damage. The labial surfaces of the mandibular teeth are also damaged by forceful collision or grinding against the flat plane of the device. Finally, the mandibular front teeth often slide along the plane of the bite opener (toward the mouth cavity) grinding against, and placing undue force on the maxillary front teeth bearing the device.
Still another shortcoming of bite openers such as mouthpieces and smaller devices that include corners and ledges is that the straight planes of these devices disrupt the normal gnathological relationship between the mandibular and maxillary teeth. Specifically, the lingual surfaces of normal human anterior maxillary teeth are shaped like an xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d or a saddle, providing a gradual slope from the gingiva to the tips of the teeth. When the anterior mandibular teeth push or grind in a forward direction against the anterior maxillary teeth, the tips of the mandibular teeth engage the sloped lingual surface of the maxillary teeth. The forward force against this slope causes the mandibular teeth to slide gently along the lingual side of the maxillary teeth in a downwardly forward direction and to lift off of the front teeth. Thus, the mandibular teeth are caused to slide off of the maxillary teeth, and the teeth do not collide. This movement is called xe2x80x9canterior guidancexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9canterior lift off.xe2x80x9d The conventional bite openers not only fail to provide anterior guidance, but they also prevent the lingual surfaces of the anterior maxillary teeth from providing anterior guidance.
The claimed invention is directed to orthodontic devices that provide anterior guidance to teeth situated opposing thereto. The claimed invention is also directed to methods of opening the bite while providing anterior guidance.